leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Layla (BW095)
Layla (Japanese: レイラ Layla) is a character of the day who appeared in Unrest at the Nursery!. She is the co-owner of a Pokémon Day Care not far from Humilau City. She is well-meaning but often clumsy, tripping on small rocks several times throughout the course of the episode. and ran into Layla while she was looking for a and that escaped from the daycare. As soon as they met her, she tripped over a rock. She later found Rufflet and Vullaby, and Ash and his friends followed her to the daycare. After she introduced them to the manager of the daycare, Ash, , and decided to help Layla with her work. They learned that the Rufflet and Vullaby didn't get along. The Vullaby eventually escaped once again. Ash and Iris decided to maintain the daycare, while Cilan went with Layla to find Vullaby. When they eventually found it, they also ran into a group of wild . Vullaby was in danger of becoming poisoned, when Rufflet attacked the Amoonguss, followed by Cilan's Crustle, who blocked the path with . Layla and Cilan still had to find a way back to the daycare. On their way there, they met Ash, who was looking for them. With his help, they almost managed to pass a cliff safely, though Layla fell right into the water below the cliff, along with Rufflet and Vullaby. After they reached the shoreline, she gave both Pokémon a big hug. She then returned with Ash and Cilan to the daycare. While running, Layla tripped over a rock once again, though Cilan grabbed her hand this time, preventing her from falling to the ground. Pokémon Taken care of was a Pokémon in the day care who usually gets into a fight with Vullaby. During a crisis with several , he managed to save Vullaby from them after she was hit by the Amoonguss's , thus ending their feud. Rufflet's known moves are and .}} was a Pokémon in the day care who would usually get into a fight with Rufflet. One of their fights caused Vullaby to escape from the Day Care and she stumbled across a number of who attacked her with . Vullaby ended up being saved by Rufflet and Cilan's Crustle, with the latter using to block the mushroom Pokémon's path. Due to Rufflet's actions towards the Amoonguss, Vullaby eventually became friends with Rufflet. Vullaby's known moves are and .}} was one of the Pokémon that Layla took care of in the day care. Petilil's only known move is .}} was one of the Pokémon who Layla took care of in the day care. Whimsicott's only known move is .}} Alyson Rosenfeld |desc= was one of the Pokémon who Layla took care of in the day care. It was hit in the head by Rufflet, causing it to create an outburst of noise in the form of . Karrablast's only known move is .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=中島愛 Megumi Nakajima |en=Cristina Vee |fi=Amy Burgess |es_eu=Blanca Hualde}} Category:Unova characters of the day Category:Anime characters Category:Female characters fr:Lilia (Unys) it:Layla (Unima)